The present invention relates to locking pliers of the type comprising: a fixed unit of generally elongate shape which forms at the rear end thereof a fixed handle and at the front end thereof a fixed jaw; a movable unit comprising on one hand a movable jaw mounted on the fixed jaw by means of a pivot pin, and on the other hand an actuating lever the front end of which is articulated to the movable jaw and the rear end of which forms a movable handle; and a toggle mechanism comprising a link articulated at the front end thereof to an intermediate point of the lever and extending to a rear bearing point connected to the fixed handle, means for adjusting the position of said rear point along the fixed handle, and a return spring acting in a direction for opening the movable jaw.
In conventional locking pliers of this type, the movable jaw and the actuating lever are located completely on the same side of the fixed unit. Consequently, the user generally does not see the movement of the movable jaw which is located under the part to be gripped, and the line of action of the toggle mechanism is oblique relative to the fixed handle. The latter is therefore subjected to large and repeated bending forces with the following two consequences: the fixed unit must be so designed as to resiliently resist these bending forces and, upon the unlocking, the resilient energy it has stored is released at one time and results in a shock in the hand of the user.
An object of the invention is to avoid these drawbacks, that is to provide locking pliers which are distinctly more convenient and pleasant to use and permit greater freedom of design.